


无障碍

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 无条件 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Hux知道那是自己不知道Kylo微笑起来是什么样的最后一天，一定会好好珍惜它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无障碍

＊＊

 

Hux觉得Kylo是个怪小孩。

 

他们第一次见面是在Kylo的房间里，他按照Snoke的指示撬开Solo家大门径直去敲他的房间，站在门框边耐心等待回应。半分钟后Kylo用原力控制开门，在门口半径五十公分的范围内设下力场屏障，而他本人坐在窗框上晃悠两条细腿，像只蹲在巨型行星蕨类植物上的长腿蜘蛛。

 

“你是Hux将军。”Kylo对他说。

 

“我是Hux，不是将军。”Hux觉得自己梳得光溜的头发和背后的双手别扭得好像在这小男孩的目光里被重新摆过位置。

 

“噢，你会成为将军的。”除了两条腿，Kylo身体的其他部位一动不动，像是被放在真空玻璃罩子里的黑武士袍。男孩的眼睛不眨，睫毛黑得过分，两道眉毛生硬，“你要带我走？”

 

Hux只剩点头。

 

这时Kylo只有十五岁，一个男孩子开始要么往沉默寡言，要么往喋喋不休发展的年纪。Kylo显然属于前者。他们在回到第一军团基地的路上Kylo不发一言，在进入Snoke的投影圣殿前Hux终于忍不住打断沉默，对Kylo说不要害怕。

 

Kylo转脸看他，脑袋微微偏向一边，圣殿中的黑暗阴影也没有藏住他细长下巴的轮廓，“我不会的。”

 

而Hux不知怎么的觉得自己听懂了，男孩不是在说自己不害怕，而是在说他并不具备这个能力。

 

Hux不负责Kylo的训练，他们只共享一个公共休息室。房间距离地面八十多米，和基地用来集合风暴兵讲话的演讲台几乎一样高，站在窗边就可以看到树林尽头的悬崖。而Kylo除了杀人，不喜欢和他人共处一室，所以这个休息室几乎成了少有的Hux能够独自享受宁静的地方。

 

至少直到几天之前。

 

事情其实是这样，自第一次他们见面后Kylo长大的速度飞快，Hux自己也忙着朝将军的位置攀爬。你和一个朝夕物理距离不超过五百米相处却几乎不怎么讲话的人能发展出什么样的友谊呢。加之Kylo在接受Snoke的训练后压根不愿把面具摘下来，Hux对他面部表情的所有印象，也就停留在他们第一次见面的夜晚，男孩脸上的冷静，有点像蓄势待发的幼兽。Hux没办法想象他挥动光剑杀人，用原力暂停出膛的激光枪，或者单用手掌在人质的脑袋里翻翻找找时，脸上是什么表情。

 

几天前Rey闯进了那个房间。

 

当然是那个从Jakku的垃圾场冒出来，偷走BB-8的地图，捣乱了死星计划，顺便把Kylo撂倒在雪地上的Rey。

 

Hux亲自去树林里找的人，没有一个风暴兵敢接近被打败的Kylo。首先是因为本身就没有多少人打败过Kylo，其次是他们或多或少都听说过Kylo在狂怒之下爱好隔空锁喉。

 

被打败的Kylo没戴面具，身边的地面已经裂开好几米，他人就躺在裂缝旁边一动不动，黑袍子被毫无章法地压在身下，有点像在Jakku沙漠里盘旋，靠吃腐肉为生的秃鹫翅膀。

 

“Ren？”Hux慢慢靠近，小心保持着自己跟那团黑秃鹫的距离。

 

“Hux，”Kylo气息平稳地回答，“Snoke召唤我们跟他回基地了吧。”

 

Hux发誓他再也不给原力使用者传递消息，他们不是会该死的读心术吗。

 

Rey是怎么在短短一个星期内找到他们新基地所在星球的Hux无从得知，他只知道这个女孩让Kylo在面具之后的声音听起来比平时急促，甚至让他在审讯途中摘下面具，并还让他保持着不戴面具的状态从审讯室走到了Snoke的投影圣殿，一路上吓坏了不少风暴兵。

 

而现在她正蹲在他们公共休息室的窗台上，对着Kylo微笑。

 

一瞬间Hux觉得帝国的称霸宇宙大业大概是不能指望这个还没真正出师脾气就坏得跟暴君一样的小孩了。

 

除此之外，在Hux推开门又迅速关上门退出房间的这短短一瞬间里，还有很多念头划过脑袋。比如如果那个黑袍子背影不是Kylo，事情可能比现在更加扑朔迷离一些吗。比如Rey的嘴角弧度那么小，看起来几乎是在试探着什么。还有她的左手，是在伸向Kylo又一次没藏在戴面具后的脸吗。

 

这些问题的答案，Hux想，跟帝国的未来息息相关。于是他尽可能悄无声息地靠近了门缝。

 

Rey还在窗台上，她的灰衣服几乎要与背后白茫茫的天空融为一体。不过这会儿Hux能确定无疑这是一个表示友好的微笑，因为Rey的眼睛也在笑，手已经停在Kylo脸上。虽然Kylo仍背对着房间门口不好判断，可Hux还是相当确定它应该是在检查Kylo右眼上的伤疤。这可太他妈的诡异了，Hux想，这伤疤不是Rey拿光剑给他划上去的吗。

 

然后Rey稍微俯下身，把嘴唇轻轻贴在了那道伤口上。Kylo的后脑勺仰了仰——Hux就是在这时不小心一脚踢在了门框上。

 

人生总会在不甚合适的情况下有那么几个恍然大悟的时刻。Hux在偷听父亲跟母亲吵架时意识到，地下室里机密档案的名单上全是死在父亲残酷训练下还未成年的风暴兵，意识到存在于宇宙间这不可逆转的混乱，意识到对于混乱制造体人类来说，绝对的规则一定胜过绝对的自由。

 

Hux意识到有的人，比如父亲，对抗世界，因为那是一场他永远不会获胜，渺小永远渺小的斗争，无论结局如何惨痛也能让人肃然起敬；而有的人，比如母亲，则要对抗那个爱着父亲的自己，也许是看准了无论输赢总要两败俱伤。

 

Hux在此刻恍然大悟的内容是，原来Kylo是后者，他不需要反叛军捣乱，不需要Snoke的冷酷指责，他体内被藏起来的光明和被放大的黑暗就能制造出一场堪比正负粒子对撞，能让飞船克服行星重力冲出星系的爆炸。他大概从十五岁起就开始这场旷日持久的战斗，而Rey是第一个跟他站在同一边的人。

 

并且，这个情况实在是不能更不甚合适了：Kylo转过身来，脸上还有半个没收回的微笑。

 

Hux顿时佩服起Rey的勇气，Kylo右眼上的伤疤贯穿右半张脸，淡红色的伤痕组织崎岖不平，让他本身就宽得可笑的颧骨显得更加突出。不过这些跟Kylo的微笑比起来都不算什么，这男人一定是从没看过正常人类向亲爱之人展露笑颜，他半边嘴角皱着，剩下半边线条僵硬，比白脸小丑的血盆大口还要瘆人。

 

“不好意思，我不知道你在这里。”Hux率先开口，想在Rey离开之前解决这个问题，他可不认为自己还能再独自忍受一次Kylo能把身边人压到喘不过气的闷闷不乐。

 

“你肯定是Hux将军吧，”Rey蹲在窗台上开口，胳膊抱住膝盖，“我是Rey。之前我在审讯室的时候你应该见过我。”

 

“是啊。”Hux慢吞吞回答，心里开始漫无边际地希望今后每一个闯入基地的人质都能这么大方地介绍自己。

 

“我马上就走了，不打扰你的休息。”Rey冲他眨眼，目光又回到Kylo身上，“去Luke那儿找我好吗？”

 

Kylo转过头向Rey嘟囔些什么，从Rey的回答来判断，他一定说的是，“他会发现我的。”

 

“他不介意，真的。”Rey又露出微笑。

 

Hux真想叫Kylo学着点，这才是一个人看着自己喜欢的人应有的样子，眼里的光多得能溢出来，嘴角上的纹路都被笑容完全撑开。

 

“再见，Hux将军。”Rey向他道别，站起来的步子稳健得不像在窗台上蹲了至少二十分钟的样子。女孩轻盈地跳出窗口，几秒钟后一架千年隼号缓缓升起，载着她飞向悬崖外的地平线。

 

“呃。”看来Kylo终于恢复了他声音的正常使用。

 

“我没有出现在这个地方，你就当我没有来过。”Hux连忙保证。

 

Kylo没戴面具，眼睛直勾勾盯着他，像是在估量眼前猎物。

 

“好，”然后Kylo说，移开了光剑般灼人的目光，又露出了那个吓人效果多于示好的微笑，“她刚刚叫我Kylo。”

 

天哪，Hux想，他总有一天会死于知道太多。

 

完。


End file.
